


Our Concern

by JacksWild



Series: Letters [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Concern, Letters, M/M, Owls, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWild/pseuds/JacksWild
Summary: Is it so wrong really, when one disappears? If they find themselves out there in the wilds of the world... do we have a right to demand they return?





	

Potter, 

It’s been months. You’ve not returned and the wizarding world as a whole is mourning your loss. Your mates are tight lipped about your whereabouts, but Granger finally admitted in a moment of shear exhaustion, that she’s no idea where you are. You aren’t even communicating with them? How dare you? Who do you think you are? You have at least this responsibility. This alone. Those who truly care about your arse, must know you are alive. 

I’m sending a fairy bespoke owl. She will find you, and will pester you until a letter is given her to return to me.

SS

Post Script, do NOT take this to mean that I am one of your adoring crowd, or even one of the above mentioned that cares about you. I took a bloody OATH -- a VOW to see you safe through this misery of life. In your death, you seal mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a meaning to disappear soon.


End file.
